Head Over Heels by Heartfortwilight
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: Can a broken boot heel mend a broken heart and lead to a HEA?


**Title:** Head over Heels

 **Summary:** Can a broken boot heel mend a broken heart and lead to a HEA?

 **Pairing:** Edward/Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 1559

* * *

A warm, bright, orange Texas sun began to rise over the rodeo fairgrounds. The dust had settled from the first round of competition and Edward had been happy with his score. However, that was overshadowed by the fact that one of his lucky boots had been damaged when jumping off the bull at the end of his ride. He wore them at every rodeo he had ever been in and they always brought him good luck. Now he held the heel of that boot in his hand.

"I've got to find someone to repair this. Do you know anyone?"

"No man but let me ask my girl, Rose. She grew up in these parts and she might know someone."

"Great buddy. Please let her know I would really be in her debt.

As Emmett made his call, Edward looked around the grounds. He had not really needed to bring the camper he only lived thirty miles away. But his mare, Kate had not been doing very well with traveling and this was going to be her last rodeo.

Edward not only rode Brahma bulls but was also part of a World Champion Roping Team. His younger brother was his teammate, best **friend,** and confidant.

Looking around he saw several of the other competitors drinking their morning coffee and enjoying time with their wives and children. This sight alone made Edward's heart scatter a little more. At thirty years old, he had spent the better part of his life either on the back of a bull, horse, or in his truck traveling to the next rodeo. With every new one, there was always a group of women more than willing to satisfy his carnal needs. However, as the years passed that got old real fast. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he had been with a woman. However, looking at the family before him, he knew that was what he wanted and he also knew that running all over the country was not going to make it happen. He was going to retire from the circuit and concentrate on settling down at home. He had a large horse farm, which was actually very profitable. His cousin Peter and his wife ran operation while he was away, but since it had become so large, they were having trouble keeping up; and Edward knew it was time.

"Edward, great news. Rose has a friend who runs a leather shop about ten minutes from here."

"Hell yeah. Give me the address man."

"Dusti Britches over on Main Street across from the feed store."

"Yeah, I know the place. Tell Rose I owe her."

Edward dug out his keys and headed over to his Chevy Silverado 3500Hd four-door truck. He had fallen in love with it at first sight, and was even more pleased that they had it in the brownstone metallic he loved.

The drive to the shop was quick and soon he was pulling into the parking lot. He smiled as he parked next to a truck that could have been his truck's twin brother; someone had excellent taste. As he climbed down, he took a look inside **,** and was taken aback that the steering wheel was covered in pink camo.

 _Hell this chick must be something else._

Pulling his hat down over his eyes, he walked to the front entrance of the shop. Opening the wood and glass door the chiming of bells rang throughout the shop. The smell of leather permeated throughout the room. The shop not only repaired leather but also had a wide array of western merchandise you could purchase.

"I'll be out in a minute. Look around." A voice rang out from the backroom.

"All right Ma'am"

Looking around he was happily surprised that the merchandise was not your average cookie cutter western gear, but fine quality merchandise. All the leather products were well made from the finest leather and would last for a long time. As he looked around, he heard the voice ring out again from the back.

"If that asshole Tyler doesn't know how to use spurs then the fucker should just leave them off. This is the fifth time I've had to fix his damn boots because he cuts them **.** And Alice, we both know the asshole doesn't know the right way to use a condom, because Jessica is the third woman pregnant by the asshole."

"Bella, calm down and go see who is out front."

Bella wiped her hands and began walking out of the workroom. Over against the wall where she had her handmade leather products was a tall man, at least six foot two, wearing a plaid shirt, Wranglers that looked as if they were made specifically for his fine ass, and a large, white, cowboy hat.

"How can I help you?" Bella asked. Edward turned when he heard Bella's voice. She gasped at the sight of his face. He had an angled jawline with the right amount scruff. She reckoned it would feel wonderful as he rubbed up against her inner thighs. His skin was tanned from many hours in the sun, and his lips were the ones that demanded to be kissed, and kissed often. Last, and certainly not least were his eyes. They were the deepest shade of green she had ever seen.

Who the hell was this man?

Edward turned when he heard the woman's voice, and as he gazed upon her beauty his heart skipped a beat. She was a goddess in plaid and jeans. The blue plaid, pearl snap shirt hugged her chest and made him want to rip it open and bury his face between her lush mounds. As his eyes traveled down, he saw her long legs were wrapped in a pair of jean that looked as though they had been painted on. Around her tiny waist, she wore a leather belt with a large buckle. But, what was better than her smoking hot body was her face. Heart shaped; with a golden Texas tan, lips pouty and plump and eyes the color of chocolate.

"Yes, ma'am. I need to see if you can fix my boot for me." Edward finally said after finding his voice.

"Let me take a look." Bella said. Edward placed the heel in her hand and when he did, their fingers touched, causing an electric charge; something she had ever felt in her entire life. She had never actually dated. As an only daughter of a single father who had wanted a boy, she was raised to hunt and shoot, and everyone in their small town knew she was the best. Men, being creatures of _I am better at any woman at hunting and shooting_ , felt put off by her and stayed as far away as possible, even though secretly they all would have loved to get her into bed. It had been okay up until now, but she had always felt as if something or someone was missing from her life.

"These are my lucky boots. Do you think you can help?" Edward asked, looking deeply into her eyes, which was something he could do forever and never tire.

"Damn these look like they have been through a war."

"Kind of. I'm a bull rider so I guess they have."

"You with the circuit," Bella asked disappointed that he was only here for a short period of time. The only man that finally caught her eye would begone in a few days.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, come on back, and let's see what we can do."

Edward followed and stared at her denim -covered ass. What the hell was that weird, shocking feeling when they touched? And why was he feelingan overwhelming sense of peacefulness.

"Hi, I'm Alice."

Edward looked up remembering the conversation he had heard earlier. Is this was Alice, that would mean the goddess in front of him was Bella.

Bella, the Italian word for beautiful.

"Howdy, I'm Edward Cullen, glad to meet you."

"Oh shit, sorry, I'm Bella," She said, blushing a deep shade of red. She sat down at her workbench and began to work on the boot. It was handmade from good quality leather and even though they appeared to have been worn hard,they looked as if he had taken care of them.

"So what's the diagnosis, Doc?" Edward smirked, given Bella one of his smiles, the ones that his brothers said would make any woman drop her panties.

Bella looked up, seeing what had to be the sexiest smile she had ever seen. She was so mesmerized, that the small hammer she was using came down onto her thumb.

"Motherfucking ouch."

Edward quickly ran to her side and took her injured hand into his.

At that moment, while down on his knees holding her hand, his world fell into place. He looked at the thumb and saw it was red from the heat, but didn't look broken. He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed three sweet kisses on her finger.

Bella couldn't move.

Couldn't breathe.

Couldn't think.

The only thing she wanted was at her feet.

And there, in the back of the shop they both knew their lives would forever be changed.

They knew they had found their missing piece.

They would now be complete.

They were both, head over heels.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
